1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a continuous vacuum deposition method.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuous vacuum deposition machines are used for continuously applying more than one coating to a substrate without stopping the operation of the machine and opening a chamber of the machine so that the target inside the chamber can be changed. Additionally, the process for depositing the coating on the substrate, in a typical continuous vacuum deposition machine, is evaporation or sputtering. However, the rate of depositing coating by evaporation or sputtering and the binding force between the coating and the substrate are both low.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.